hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Jamie (Finn Jones)
Jamie is a character who was a love intrest of Hannah Ashworth he made his first appearance on the 28th September 2009 in the second series of Hollyoaks Later. Biography Jamie Is first seen with his friend Imogen when Hannah falls and hurts herself Jamie and Imogen off Hannah a place to stay however Jamie takes a liking to Hannah and Imogen tells Hannah Jamie is a drug dealer after the revelation Hannah and Jamie both take a pill and end up sleeping together, Jamie later asks Hannah to stay in which Hannah is more then happy todo. When Hannah discovers that Imogen is prostituting herself, Imogen's pimp Kev hits her, Jamie is woken by the shouting and rushes downstairs, where he distracts Kev as Hannah escapes. Hannah hides in the ice cream van and lets Jamie in, where they drive away, Jamie finds Kev's drugs in the ice cream van and thinks he can sell them, but Hannah tells him Kev will want revenge. They then plan to leave together, Hannah throws away the drugs that Jamie found and tells him that he does not need to deal drugs anymore, Jamie then frantically tries to retrieve them and Hannah realises that he has chosen drugs over her, Hannah decides to leave. Jamie shows up in February 2010 when he tells Hannah that his a changed man and no longer is involved with drugs, However Rhys, Darren and Nancy all take a dislike to Jamie and Rhys beats him up as Hannah and Jamie prepare to leave, Jamie receives a call from Blue and quickly begins to pack his bag, Whilst packing, Jamie discovers that the money from his bag is missing, When Blue calls again for the missing money, Jamie begins to panic and sends Hannah out whilst he looks for it. Jamie finds out that Rhys has the money and Rhys gives him an ultimatum, to leave with the money alone, or leave without it with Hannah, When Hannah's family say goodbye to her, Jamie arrives late, Jamie and Hannah stay in a hotel after their flight is delayed and Hannah finds their room trashed. Jamie returns to find Blue with Hannah and admits that he stole the money and explains that he no longer has it, Jamie calls Rhys to prove that he does not have the money, but Rhys denies any involvement, Jamie and Blue fight and as Jamie struggles to defend himself, he reaches for a letter opener and stabs Blue, Hannah begs Jamie to call an ambulance, but he refuses and asks her to leave Blue and go on the run with him, Hannah says she is not leaving until an ambulance is called and Jamie agrees. Jamie then tries to leave and when Hannah refuses, he grabs their bags and drags Hannah to the door, Jamie finds Darren at the door and attempts to leave, but Darren refuses to move, Hannah tells Darren she loves Jamie and they rush down the corridor, but the police confront them. Jamie becomes angry and thinks that Darren called them, but Hannah tells him that she called them. Jamie then pulls the letter opener from his pocket and points it in Hannah's back. He begins to usher her out of the building and warns the police that if they try to stop him, he will kill Hannah. Darren then jumps to save Hannah, but Jamie stabs him, Jamie is arrested by the police. Kill Count Murders None Attempted murders *Blue-February 2010: Stabs Blue in the struggle they have. *Darren Osborne-February 2010: Stabs Darren when Darren tries to stop him from holding his wife Hannah Ashworth hostage. List of appearances TBA. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Drug dealers Category:Convicts Category:2009 minor characters Category:2010 minor characters